Fierce
by Tessa Anne
Summary: Merida's destiny had changed since the day she accidently caused her mother to turn into a bear. Now, as the day of her coronation came to a stopping halt, when the mysterious Black Knight came and kidnapped her. Little did she know, her entire life was about to change forever. Will love conquer all, or will the fear of not being accepted get in the way? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**_Fierce_** ** _—_** ** _Merida x OC_**

 _ **(Set After Brave)**_

 **Years went by since the incident with _the bears_ , and now Merida is of age to be married and become the Queen of Dunbroch. Though her father Fergus and her mother Elinor weren't sure if she was ready, they had hoped that she would marry someone. On the night of her coronation, an attack occurred upon the kingdom, and when all of the clans went into full battle-mode, Merida was taken captive by the mysterious Black Knight.**

 **The day after Merida's kidnapping, she came face-to-face with the Black Knight, whom happened to be the grandson of Mor'du named Caden. When Merida realized that Caden was the one who has a stronger claim to the kingdom of Dunbroch, she would do whatever it takes to keep it from collapsing, even if it meant fighting against the young prince.**

 **What Merida doesn't realize was that Caden's true reason for taking Merida was to protect her. Merida meant more to him than the kingdom that belonged to his grandfather...and the only way that he could protect her is by marrying her. Little did either one of them know was that love would blossom between two people whom were almost alike in personalities: both aggressive in battle, but both passionate in family and in love.**

 **Can love conquer all?**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

The bagpipes played furiously, almost in joy, as Merida quickly fixed her royal blue gown. Today would be the day, the day of Merida's coronation as Queen of Dunbroch. Years ago, Merida wouldn't have been able to be queen unless she had a husband, but after one spell gone wrong, Merida was given a chance to make her own decision. Unfortunately, for the other clan members, three of the former prospective suitors that her parents had both hoped she would choose from now want the throne.

Unfortunately, none of them would ever attain that goal...because asides from them and Merida, there would be another.

Merida didn't know that, but she soon would find out.

Anyways, today was the day of Merida's coronation, and for the young would-be Queen, she was nervous. Her father Fergus and her mother Elinor decided that now would be the best time for them to step down for a new leader to rule over Dunbroch. This would be the perfect opportunity for Merida to prove herself as a leader of her people. There was just one problem for Merida: she was a woman, not a man.

In her world, she would need to be a man in order to be accepted by everyone...and to be heard. However, living in Dunbroch with her parents and three younger brothers, Merida was more respected by her people in the kingdom, rather than by everyone else. It explains why the other clan leaders' sons each want their own place on the throne. If that meant fighting to overthrow Merida, then that's what they would do.

The doors soon opened, as Merida took a deep breath and walked down the aisle, as her parents stood and waited for her by the throne. Merida has come a long way since the curses that she helped accidently caste upon her poor mother, in hopes of helping her see that Merida deserves more than being a traditional, formal queen. It took a lot just to get Elinor to see that she's been wrong about everything, but now they've become extremely close as mother and daughter. Merida's father, Fergus, was ready to give Merida the throne, because she deserved it.

She's not the same fourteen-year-old girl she once was; being reckless, stubborn, and a fireball. Though she's still a fireball and stubborn, but she'd mature. Her curly red hair has now settled into softer curls, cascading down her back, as her bright blue-green eyes have now darkened. She was quite a looker, that's for sure, but she was still a free-spirit, and a fireball, that's for sure.

As she reached her parents, Merida curtsied, then took her father's outstretched hand as she climbed up to the throne. Once Merida sat down, her father motioned for her mother to bring the crown to him, as he turned to the guests. "Today is the day that we've crowned my beloved daughter, Princess Merida...as Queen of Dunbroch!"

The entire room cheered (well, almost), as Elinor gave her daughter a knowing smile before handing her husband the crown. He lifted it up in the air, as he said, "By the grace and power of God, I now dub thee my daughter, Queen Merida of Dunbroch." Just as he was about to place it on Merida's head, the torches that were once lit up all across the throne room had become extinguished. Some of the guests let out gasps and cries, while some of the men grabbed their weapons, ready for battle.

The doors soon swung opened, and a man, wearing nothing but black armor, walked into the room. His mysterious demeanor, as well as his tough exterior from the looks of things startled some of the guests. Practically half of the women swooned over the mysterious knight, and he hadn't even taken his helmet off. Turns out, he wasn't alone.

Other knights and young men in kilts followed behind him, while some moved up from above, holding crossbows and balls with chains. The others had swords and their own bows and arrows. Merida moved to confront them, but her mother held her back while her father stretched out a hand to protect his family. Merida's younger brothers joined her and their mother, as they watched their father confront the trespasser. "Who are you? What are you doing in my kingdom?!"

"I've come to collect something of...much value."

"Whatever you want, you'll have to take it up with me."

"It's not you I want, Fergus." The Black Knight replied, then pointed his finger toward Merida. " _She_ is what I want,"

Elinor pulled Merida closer to her, as Fergus's anger had worsen. "You want my daughter?! Like hell you will! If you want my daughter, you'll have to face me and all of my men and allies!"

The Black Knight chuckled under his helmet, and replied. "If it's a fight you want, than it's a fight you'll get." The next thing they knew, utter chaos had ensued. Men have started attacking one another, left and right, while the women and some of the children have started to escape. Merida didn't notice her mother and brothers were fleeing to safety, and didn't hear them calling out for her. Grabbing a sword by the throne where she would've been crowned queen, Merida joined her father and allies in the fight. She couldn't give up on her people, and she'd refused to do so.

As she fought many of the trespassers left and right, the Black Knight took notice of the young princess...and already, he was intrigued. She was beautiful woman, for sure, but she was also a fighter; had a backbone and rather stick it out then run like the wind. She didn't know his real purpose for wanting her, but she will one day. Soon, Merida and the Black Knight came face-to-face, with Merida already in a fighting stance. "So, you've come for me?" She asked, as the Black Knight pulled the sword that was resting on his right side out, the blade tapping the edge of hers lightly. "Well? Aren't you going to fight me?"

Under the mask, Merida didn't know that he was smiling at the bold princess, and he replied, "Why fight a woman? It's not worthy to fight a woman, and you and I both know who will win the fight."

"Do we now?" She said, not noticing that one of the Black Knight's closest friend and ally was standing behind her, holding a cloth with some sort of herbal musk that would knock the poor princess out. She wasn't the only one who knew a witch, that's for sure. "I know for sure that it'll be me, since a man would never hurt a lady."

"That may be, but I have my own tricks, Princess." Before Merida could say anything, the man came up from behind her, the cloth covering her mouth and nose. She fought against the strong man as hard as she could, but the smell was too much for her. Her eyes started to close, and her body became limp. The Black Knight then lifted Merida into his arms, carrying her out the doors.

Soon enough, the men serving the Black Knight quickly retreated, and Fergus and his allies cheered in glory. What Fergus didn't realized that when the other went to follow their leader outside...that Merida was already taken prisoner...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fierce_** ** _—_** ** _Merida x OC_**

 _ **(Set After Brave)**_

 **Years went by since the incident with _the bears_ , and now Merida is of age to be married and become the Queen of Dunbroch. Though her father Fergus and her mother Elinor weren't sure if she was ready, they had hoped that she would marry someone. On the night of her coronation, an attack occurred upon the kingdom, and when all of the clans went into full battle-mode, Merida was taken captive by the mysterious Black Knight.**

 **The day after Merida's kidnapping, she came face-to-face with the Black Knight, whom happened to be the grandson of Mor'du named Caden. When Merida realized that Caden was the one who has a stronger claim to the kingdom of Dunbroch, she would do whatever it takes to keep it from collapsing, even if it meant fighting against the young prince.**

 **What Merida doesn't realize was that Caden's true reason for taking Merida was to protect her. Merida meant more to him than the kingdom that belonged to his grandfather...and the only way that he could protect her is by marrying her. Little did either one of them know was that love would blossom between two people whom were almost alike in personalities: both aggressive in battle, but both passionate in family and in love.**

 **Can love conquer all?**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I'm sorry for the long delay, but the first thing I wanted everyone to know is that I'm taking a summer class that'll last for about five weeks, and it's pretty condense. It might be difficult for me to post new chapters anytime soon, but I thought I'd let everyone know ahead of time that this class is important for me, because I am planning on graduating in the spring next year, and this class I'm taking is something that I'm required to take. Wish me luck with this class, and hopefully I'll pass it with flying colors!

Thank you for reading the first chapter, and I hope there will be more soon to come! I have attempted to write this story in the past, but somehow it wasn't working very well at first. Hopefully this time around, the story will be a whole lot better, but we'll have to see. Also, please check my profile to vote, if you are fans of Disney and would like to see more stories written in whatever areas you would like to see! You can vote up to five choices, only though, so keep that in mind.

So, here's the second chapter just for you! Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

The next morning, her body was aching, as Merida tried to wake up from her deep slumber. Shaking her head, she noticed that there was a soft, furry pallet underneath her cheek. Merida's eyebrows furrowed, as she noticed that there was something wrapped around her wrists and ankles.

Trying to free herself, she heard a smooth voice. "You can try to escape, but it won't work."

"What did you do to me? Where am I? Why did you bring me here?"

"You're so full of questions, aren't you Princess?"

"Just answer the question, you prick!"

"Feisty one, aren't we?" He replied, taking a pocketknife from the strap on his belt, then grabbed a piece of wood and started to carve. Merida sat up on the furs, as she watched the mysterious man continued to carve intricate designs into the wood. "You're in the tent of the Black Knight; several miles away from Dunbroch. Even if you tried to go back on horseback, you won't find your family."

"What did you do to them?!" Merida shouted, attemtping to break free once more, but was unsuccessful.

"Nothing, they've left. The entire compound was deserted,"

Merida froze, not wanting to believe that it was true. Then, she started to get up from the uncomfortable position, attempting to leave. Knowing this, he stopped what he was doing, and pulled her into his arms. Merida tried to fight him, not wanting to believe a word he said, but as his statement sunk in...she cried for the first time in a long time. The last time she'd cried was when her mother was cursed, because it was her own fault for having her mother turned into a bear in order to change Merida's own fate. For selfish reasons.

As Merida's tears flowed down her cheeks, she was surprised that her captor held her in his arms, comforting her. Something wasn't right, and Merida could suspect it. However, she didn't let him go. There was something comforting about this man, and when she pulled back slightly, Merida looked into his dark eyes. The connection was instant, as her blue-green eyes met his dark ones. Merida noticed a long, etched scar that stretched from the top of his forehead on the right side that went down to the underside of his chin on the left side of his face. His dark hair was short, but she could easily run her fingers through it if she wanted to...wait, what?

Why is she thinking of him in that way? This is odd, even for her. Her body jerked back slightly, but her captor quickly caught her before she fell to the ground. "They would never leave me behind like that,"

"Doesn't matter, Princess. All that matters is that you're here and that you're protected,"

"Oh really?" Her captor nodded. "And who am I being protected from? From you?! You're the reason that I'm here in the first place, now take me home or I'll find my own way back."

"We're too far from Dunbroch, Princess. There's no way you'll be able to go back safely. There's no telling of who might attack you, so it's best that you stay here, or I'll keep you tied up in my tent for who know's how long!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Getting right in Merida's face, her cheeks turned red as she felt his warm breath gently graze over. "Try me," he whispered seductively in her ear, then started to untie the ropes from her wrist, followed by her ankles. Once she was freed, Merida attempted to attack, but her captor grabbed her wrists and held them tightly. "Too soon?"

Merida growled, but what she'd never expected was for her captor to kiss her. She was nearly frozen in place, wasn't sure of how to react, but she followed her heart. His hands has lost some strains over her wrists, as she moved her hands to intertwine their fingers. Releasing her hands, his moved around her body. With one hand on her neck, the other moved around her waist. The passion nearly erupted between them, but when they pulled apart, Merida's eyes met his again. There was a lost soul that could easily be seen in his eyes, but Merida was a bit skeptical of what happened.

"Well, ahem...I guess that proves that then."

"Proves what?"

"That we're attracted to each other, which will make this work."

"What are you blabbering about?"

Her captor moved around her, glancing over her frame for long periods of time, until finally he told her. "The reason why you're with me is because you are of great use. By that, I mean that you and I are the ones to protect your precious kingdom from what's lurking out there."

"Someone's after my kingdom?"

"Not necessarily a someone, but yes. There is something that's coming after Dunbroch, and in order for me to protect my people and my inheritance, all I ask is for you to do one thing for me."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Merida could tell that her captor was intrigued by her body, but she didn't care. "What do you want me to do?"

"It's quite simple really, Princess. All you have to do is marry me,"...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fierce_** ** _—_** ** _Merida x OC_**

 _ **(Set After Brave)**_

 **Years went by since the incident with _the bears_ , and now Merida is of age to be married and become the Queen of Dunbroch. Though her father Fergus and her mother Elinor weren't sure if she was ready, they had hoped that she would marry someone. On the night of her coronation, an attack occurred upon the kingdom, and when all of the clans went into full battle-mode, Merida was taken captive by the mysterious Black Knight.**

 **The day after Merida's kidnapping, she came face-to-face with the Black Knight, whom happened to be the grandson of Mor'du named Caden. When Merida realized that Caden was the one who has a stronger claim to the kingdom of Dunbroch, she would do whatever it takes to keep it from collapsing, even if it meant fighting against the young prince.**

 **What Merida doesn't realize was that Caden's true reason for taking Merida was to protect her. Merida meant more to him than the kingdom that belonged to his grandfather...and the only way that he could protect her is by marrying her. Little did either one of them know was that love would blossom between two people whom were almost alike in personalities: both aggressive in battle, but both passionate in family and in love.**

 **Can love conquer all?**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I apologize for the delay in posting any new chapters. I was out of town last weekend, visiting my relatives in Pennsylvania and driving four hours there and back can take a lot of you. Plus, this week is my last week of my summer class, and time is of the essence to make sure that I at least get a B-average in the class. At least I enjoy taking the class, but there's a lot of information to cover in only five weeks, that sometimes you never know what the grade will turn out to be.

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter that was posted, and soon more is to come. I hope to continue this story, but we'll see the turn out of how many would like to read it. Though I had to put a couple of other stories on hold for now, I hope that I'll be able to continue this particular story. So, here's the third chapter, enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

Marriage was out of the question for Merida from the beginning, but as she stared at her captor in both confusion and wonderment, Merida wasn't sure of what to say. However, she knew what she wanted to do. Merida wanted nothing more than to escape, but she also knew that if she did, he would find her no matter where she went.

So, she agreed.

Merida, the Princess of Dunbroch who hated the idea of marriage, has agreed to marry the Black Knight in order to protect her people. By doing this, she would no longer be seen as an object to be one...but rather an object to be protected by.

Preparations for the wedding was swift, as her bridegroom had all of the maids and ladies whom served helped Merida on her way in becoming a bride, a _queen_ many may say. Flowers, the dress, the galore...who would've thought that planning a wedding on such short notice would take a lot out of the poor princess. However, Merida kept her head above water, and tried to not focus on the marriage that she reluctantly agreed to.

This wasn't like Merida, and she even knew that many would put her to shame, because she's doing the one thing that she defies more than anything else. How can she prove herself to be Queen of Dunbroch now?

Soon enough, the day arrived, as Merida woke up on the soft furs where she once laid being held captive days before. She ran her hands through her fiery curls, and realized what day it was. "I'm getting married today...to a man whom held me captive. What have I done?"

Before she could move, some of the maids whom helped her over the last couple of days burst in. She didn't know any of their names, but most of them were very kind to her and took pity. Others, not so much. "Your Highness," one of the ladies wearing a long, red dress as her blonde waves cascaded down her back, came up to her. "We are here to help you into your bridal garments. The sun is about to come over the mountains, so we must hurry."

Begrudgingly, Merida complied and got out of bed. For the next hour or so, the ladies helped Merida into her new bridal attire. The new gown that the maids had hand sewn for the princess was all white with gold accents lining around the waist down, with two strands from the top part of her dress to the waistband. Crystal bobbles were placed all over the top and on the sleeves, while the bottom of the gown was covered in intricate lace designs. As Merida's hair was soon combed down her back, she heard the flap of the tent moving, but she didn't dare to look up. It wasn't until one of the ladies held a mirror to Merida's face, when she noticed the new guest.

She was a beautiful woman, as old as her mother from what Merida could tell. Her ebony, black hair was piled upon her head, as she wore a silver headpiece with a sapphire stone encrusted in the center. Her royal blue gown, a representation of royal blood, flowed around her, as she approached Merida. "Princess Merida, we finally meet."

Merida turned around to greet the woman, but a part of her was afraid. She didn't know who she was, but she knew her mother would be upset with her if she didn't show respect to her elders. Merida curtsied, and asked, "Madame."

"I am Catriona, Clan Mother of the Fraser clan...and you are the daughter of King Fergus, who's family had taken my husband's inheritance long ago."

She moved around Merida, as the young girl started to talk back. "Dunbroch has been a part of my family's history for many years, surely you must be mistaken."

"Why? Because I'm old enough to be your mother...or perhaps, your grandmother?"

"No, that's not..."

"Oh, dear Merida...you do not know what _we_ are capable of, but in time you will. I hold no grudge against your family, not at all...but many of _our_ people will. Keep that in mind, Merida, for one day when I'm gone, _they_ will look to you for guidance and protection." Catriona moved to stand in front of Merida, then gently took her hands. "These hands are what makes a leader, a mother, and a queen. Being a healer, being there for comfort, but most of all...being there to fight for what's right. Never forget that, my dear."

As Catriona left, Merida looked down at her hand and noticed something very beautiful. A necklace with an emerald stone on it was given to her, and looking back up she spoke her thanks softly before asking one of the ladies to put the necklace on her, and then her crown of white lilies and heathers was placed upon her head. Soon enough, Merida was ready.

Walking from the tents to the depths of the forest, Merida kept wondering if this was the right thing to do. She knew her reasons for marrying a man she hardly knows was in order to protect and save her kingdom, but did she feel anything toward him? Could their marriage be filled with love or loveless? She knew in her heart that loving someone cannot happen, she knew what nearly happened to her father when her mother was turned into a bear a long time ago, and she remember the look on his face when almost all hope was loss.

Believing in the inevitable was merely impossible.

Merida finally caught sight of her soon-to-be husband, the friar, and some of the clan members and their wives and children waiting for her, there was no turning back...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Fierce_** ** _—_** ** _Merida x OC_**

 _ **(Set After Brave)**_

 **Years went by since the incident with _the bears_ , and now Merida is of age to be married and become the Queen of Dunbroch. Though her father Fergus and her mother Elinor weren't sure if she was ready, they had hoped that she would marry someone. On the night of her coronation, an attack occurred upon the kingdom, and when all of the clans went into full battle-mode, Merida was taken captive by the mysterious Black Knight.**

 **The day after Merida's kidnapping, she came face-to-face with the Black Knight, whom happened to be the grandson of Mor'du named Caden. When Merida realized that Caden was the one who has a stronger claim to the kingdom of Dunbroch, she would do whatever it takes to keep it from collapsing, even if it meant fighting against the young prince.**

 **What Merida doesn't realize was that Caden's true reason for taking Merida was to protect her. Merida meant more to him than the kingdom that belonged to his grandfather...and the only way that he could protect her is by marrying her. Little did either one of them know was that love would blossom between two people whom were almost alike in personalities: both aggressive in battle, but both passionate in family and in love.**

 **Can love conquer all?**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I am happy to announce that I have finished my summer class, and I've passed! Yay for me! Anyways, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter, and hopefully more will soon come. Though I have many other stories that I have posted, and some that I'm continuing to write, I'll do my best to post as much as I possibly can before I go back to school, and before I head out of town later on in the month.

FYI: These are actual vows and prayers used in any kind of Celtic wedding ceremonies, and I have no claim over the words being said, but I'll say that they are real.

So, here's the fourth chapter!

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

Merida and Caden faced each other, as the man of the cloth stood before them, speaking out before the crowd. "People of Scotland, we are gather to join to clans together in holy matrimony, Dunbroch and Fraser. May both clans forever be united, as are the elements and the directions of the winds that guides us along the trails to a bountiful land to protect our people. Now, if they shall please say their vows to one another?"

Caden looked at Merida, taking her right hand in his own and holding it tightly. "I, Caden of the Fraser Clan, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Merida of Dunbroch to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself. From the north to the south, and from the east to the west, I pledge my vow to you as your husband and humble servant."

Soon, it was Merida's turn to repeat the vows to him. "I, Merida of Dunbroch, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Caden of the Fraser Clan to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in anyway. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself. From the north to the south, and from the east to the west, I pledge my vow to you as your wife and obedient servant."

Throughout her vow, Merida had tears in her eyes, not from joy but rather from anger and sorrow. She couldn't believe that she was going through with this, and a part of her wished that this never happened. As the kind man moved to wrap a single cord of rope around their joined hands, Merida wanted to say no and flee, but in order to save her family and her kingdom, she had no choice but to become Caden's wife.

The man of the cloth started the blessing of each domains: "Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body. Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences." Upon the altar that stood in front of the man, he placed an elixir of scent, representing the scent of the air in the direction of the east.

Reaching for a candle that glowed in the light upon the twilight sky, he said, "Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home. The heat of the heart's passion. The light created by both to illuminated the darkest of times."

After placing the candle toward where he stand, then picked up the goblet of water and placed in across from the elixir. "Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake, the swift excitement of the river. The refreshing cleansing of the rain. The all encompassing passion of the sea."

Finally, he picked up a single rock and moved it across from the candle. "Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. Firm foundation on which to build. Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives. A stable home to which you may always return."

As soon as the elements were placed in the directions they were intended, a bright glow of light occurred, and as the audience whom gathered for this day watched in amazement, it started to swirl around Merida and Caden. Neither one of them knew what was happening, but they could feel that the rope was burning around their joined hands. Merida started to panic, but Caden took her free hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. Merida looked into his eyes, and she knew that she could trust him, as the man continued the blessing. "Now you are bound one ot the other, with a tie not easy to break. Take the time of binding before the final vows are made. To learn what you need to know, to grow in wisdom and love. That your marriage will be strong, that your love will last in this life and beyond."

As soon as he took the cord off of them, Merida and Caden had matching burn marks along their hands and ending at their wrists. They were now married, and would forever be recognized as husband and wife, bonded in matrimony for as long as they live. He turned to the young couple and said, "Caden, you may now kiss you bride."

Merida's anxiety spiked up again, but when Caden pressed his mouth against hers, familiarity of what happened before came flowing back...as the passion could've erupted into flames if they weren't be watched by everyone in the Fraser Clan. When he pulled away from her, their eyes were filled with passion and lust...but love...that wasn't quite there yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Fierce_** ** _—_** ** _Merida x OC_**

 _ **(Set After Brave)**_

 **Years went by since the incident with _the bears_ , and now Merida is of age to be married and become the Queen of Dunbroch. Though her father Fergus and her mother Elinor weren't sure if she was ready, they had hoped that she would marry someone. On the night of her coronation, an attack occurred upon the kingdom, and when all of the clans went into full battle-mode, Merida was taken captive by the mysterious Black Knight.**

 **The day after Merida's kidnapping, she came face-to-face with the Black Knight, whom happened to be the grandson of Mor'du named Caden. When Merida realized that Caden was the one who has a stronger claim to the kingdom of Dunbroch, she would do whatever it takes to keep it from collapsing, even if it meant fighting against the young prince.**

 **What Merida doesn't realize was that Caden's true reason for taking Merida was to protect her. Merida meant more to him than the kingdom that belonged to his grandfather...and the only way that he could protect her is by marrying her. Little did either one of them know was that love would blossom between two people whom were almost alike in personalities: both aggressive in battle, but both passionate in family and in love.**

 **Can love conquer all?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I apologize for the delay of posting any new chapters. I've been tied up with working lots of hours when I'm supposed to be off, and I'm back in school, hoping to finish my last year of my Bachelor's Degree on a high note. I know that everyone has been dying to read more chapters, and I'll try my best to post whenever I have time. I made the choice to take four psychology classes, one of them being online, and the likelihood of me turning my focus to writing may be a bit hard to do.

I hope you're enjoying this story so far, as I try my best to write more in the next few months. Here's chapter five, enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

After the ceremony, everyone from the campground celebrated that night, in honor of their leader and his bride. Caden and Merida were seated at the center of a long table, while the guests had engaged in a dance, as the lute, harp, bagpipes, and drums begun to play. Looking around, Merida smiled at the children when they joined hands in a circle, kicking their feet up in the air in a rhythmic dance. She looked toward her bridegroom, and all she could think about was why? Why did he choose her?

Why would he ever want someone like her?

Not even she knew the answer. But, as she watched him converse with some of the guards, she couldn't help but noticed his physique. Tall, handsome, marred with some scars across his face and on his hands. Dark hair that glistened in the moonlight, while his skin was a bit darker than hers. Someone grabbing her hand interrupted her thoughts, as she looked down to see a little girl staring up at her. Kneeling down, Merida smiled and said hello. "You're pretty," the little girl said shyly.

"Thank you, and so are you." Merida tapped the little girl's nose, and was soon pulled toward the bonfire, as the children and women started to dance.

"Will you dance with me?" She asked her queen, but Merida tried to back away.

"I'm sorry, but I can't dance." Merida admitted, not realizing that Caden was standing right behind her. It wasn't until she felt his hand on her arm that she realized she was caught.

"Then perhaps it's time to teach you how, my wife." Extending his arm out for Merida's hand to take, Caden held the girl's hand in his free one, waiting for his wife. Reluctantly, Merida wrapped her arm around his, as they walked toward the bonfire. Once they were at the center, Caden released her, only to dance with the child. "May I have this day, Celeste?"

She laughed and gave a small curtsy to her leader. Taking her small hands in his, Caden dance a joyful stomp around the fire with everyone else. As Merida watched on, she could see how much the children adored Caden, and how everyone else respected him as a leader and as a kindhearted man. He cared for his people, but then again, first impression are always misconstrued.

Once Caden and Celeste were done dancing, he turned to his wife and extended his hand out for her to take once more. "I can't...I don't know how,"

"Trust me?" He asked her, his hands still outstretched for hers to take.

Once she'd put her hand in his, he pulled her toward the fire, as they joined the others in another celebratory dance. Merida looked at the other women, in order to see how they danced, but she felt a finger underneath her chin. Turning her head, she'd met Caden's dark eyes. "Don't take your eyes off of mines, lass. Trust me,"

As the music continued to play, Merida's eyes never left her husband, as they circled one another and their arms moved in a synchronous dance. For a moment, it was like they were the only two people left in the room...but that was far from the truth. When he pulled her into his arms, Merida stopped for a moment, as she felt his warm hand pressed against her cheek. Without thoughts or care in the world, they kissed...for what seems like a very long time.

The passion was there, and when the broke apart, the crowd cheered for them. Soon, they were separated for a moment, only to prepare for their wedding night in their tent. Once Merida was out of her wedding dress and in her nightgown, her entire body was shaking in fear. Soon enough, Caden joined her, but without a shirt. Turning to him, she saw the scars; some of them were wounds that haven't healed, as she tried to calm herself down.

Walking toward her, he knew that she was nervous, so he cradled her face in his hands and kissed her soft, plump lips. As the kiss became intense, her nerves started to fade away, but as soon as she moved for the tie of his kilt, he stopped her. "I won't force you to do this, it's not right."

"But, what about your people? They'll be upset if we didn't consummate the marriage,"

"That's not my concern, you are. The only way that I will make love to you is if you love me, not because of customs and the laws of our people."

So, they didn't consummate the marriage...but Merida was soon seeing that there was a different side to this young leader...but she still didn't know what made him so different from everyone else.

She would soon find out...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Fierce_** ** _—_** ** _Merida x OC_**

 _ **(Set After Brave)**_

 **Years went by since the incident with _the bears_ , and now Merida is of age to be married and become the Queen of Dunbroch. Though her father Fergus and her mother Elinor weren't sure if she was ready, they had hoped that she would marry someone. On the night of her coronation, an attack occurred upon the kingdom, and when all of the clans went into full battle-mode, Merida was taken captive by the mysterious Black Knight.**

 **The day after Merida's kidnapping, she came face-to-face with the Black Knight, whom happened to be the grandson of Mor'du named Caden. When Merida realized that Caden was the one who has a stronger claim to the kingdom of Dunbroch, she would do whatever it takes to keep it from collapsing, even if it meant fighting against the young prince.**

 **What Merida doesn't realize was that Caden's true reason for taking Merida was to protect her. Merida meant more to him than the kingdom that belonged to his grandfather...and the only way that he could protect her is by marrying her. Little did either one of them know was that love would blossom between two people whom were almost alike in personalities: both aggressive in battle, but both passionate in family and in love.**

 **Can love conquer all?**

* * *

 **A/N:** _I apologize again for the delay in posting any new chapters. My personal life has been extremely difficult for me to handle anything, including writing. I have recently finished with classes for the semester, and because I have been focused on finishing up with my classes, I hardly had anytime to do anything else. Plus, my family is coping with a lot of things that's been going on in the past few months, and it's been weighing heavily on my mind, because it changed everything for my family. The only thing I will say is that I will be having another niece coming four months from now...but the situation of the matter is not a pleasant one. My family are trying to cope with the news, but I hope you'll give me some time to deal with this, as I try my best to post new chapters and stories._

 _I wanted to make good news, which is that I will be graduating with my Bachelor's of Arts in Psychology in May 2017! I'm very excited about it, but I will tell you that there are more news as well in my future, but nothing to be shared just yet. When the time comes, I will let every one of my favorite readers and fans know. Thank you for supporting me throughout, and I hope you all have a wonderful holiday!_

 _Always...Tessa Anne_

* * *

 _Chapter 6_

The next morning, Merida woke up to the sunlight, as she ran her fingers through her unruly hair. Looking around the tent, she realized that she was alone. Caden was probably out on a hunt or something this early, as Merida went ahead to find her favorite dress to put on. However, she was interrupted by Caden's mother and some of her servants. "My dear, it's time to get up. I know you must be tired from your late night activities, but time is wasting."

"What?"

Catriona snapped her fingers, as each of the maids rushed toward her, holding a piece of colored fabrics in their hands. "Now, you must embraced becoming a part of Clan Fraser by wearing their decorative color. Green and black are the colors of our clan, and so you must also wear such finery."

"I rather wear what I have on," Merida replied, but she realized that there was no turning back.

"My dear, in order for the people to see you as their Queen, you have to earn their respect. By wearing the colors of the clan's flag, you will be seen as such."

"Actually, I rather go out for a ride. Maybe I can borrow a horse and go out for a while."

Taking hold of Merida's hand, Catriona gave her a stern look and said, "Merida, this isn't Dunbroch. This is uncharted territories for you, and as such, you must accept the fact that you are no longer a child anymore...that you are now a leader of this clan." Releasing her hold, Catriona turned back to the clothing. "Now, which one would you like?"

As most of the morning had went on, Merida was slowly becoming immersed with the culture of the Fraser clan, and though she'd appreciated Catriona's help and support, Merida honestly wanted to break free. She was tired out, and she wanted nothing more than to leave the camp and get some air, go riding, or actually do something.

When she thought things couldn't get any more tiring, Merida found a way to escape toward a river, just to swim for a bit. She didn't care if anyone saw her escape, but she just needed a way out. When she took off her gown without anyone seeing, Merida stepped into the warm pool, and swam through it. She didn't realized that she wasn't alone.

Hearing a branch snapped, Merida swam quickly to get her bow and arrow, but a hand stopped her. Looking up, there he was...her husband, Caden. "Well, well, well. My wife has found a way to escape from the campsite, hasn't she?"

"Caden, how did you find me?"

"You should know by now that I will always find you, Merida. No matter where you go, I will always find you."

He then started to take off his shirt and untie his breeches, as Merida started to panic. "What, what are you doing?"

Getting in the water, he swam toward her. "Can I not bathe with my wife?"

"Have you gone mad?! Get away from me!" Merida started to splash around, until she felt his arms circle around her waist. Pulling her toward him, Merida tried to back away from him, but the smoldering look in his eyes captivated her. "Please, leave me in peace. I just want to be alone,"

"You are my wife, Merida, whether you like it or not. Accept that,"

"What if I want to be free from the confines of marriage? Surely, you wouldn't want to get killed by my people if you ask me to annul the marriage, would you?"

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Try me, Princess."

"Stop calling me that," Merida shouted, as she splashed him some more. Taking hold of her hands, he pulled her back into the safety of his arms. "Make me," Caden replied in a husky voice. Never leaving his eyes, Merida could feel the heat stirring between them, and the next thing she knew, he was kissing her. Their tongues were meshed, as she ran her fingers through his wet, dark hair. His hands roamed around her body, as the kiss intensified. Suddenly, Merida realized where she was, and quickly pushed away from him.

"What the hell?!"

"What?"

"You kissed me!"

"You kissed me back, so what?"

"So what?! You are insane!" Merida shouted, as she quickly got out and pulled her dress back on.

"Well, you kissed me back, Princess. Why can you not admit that you have feelings for me?"

"You have lost it, Your Majesty." Merida said mockingly, and curtsied toward him. Chuckling, he watched as she got on the horse and started riding away. What neither one of them realized was that they were not alone during their private moment...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Fierce_** ** _—_** ** _Merida x OC_**

 _ **(Set After Brave)**_

 **Years went by since the incident with _the bears_ , and now Merida is of age to be married and become the Queen of Dunbroch. Though her father Fergus and her mother Elinor weren't sure if she was ready, they had hoped that she would marry someone. On the night of her coronation, an attack occurred upon the kingdom, and when all of the clans went into full battle-mode, Merida was taken captive by the mysterious Black Knight.**

 **The day after Merida's kidnapping, she came face-to-face with the Black Knight, whom happened to be the grandson of Mor'du named Caden. When Merida realized that Caden was the one who has a stronger claim to the kingdom of Dunbroch, she would do whatever it takes to keep it from collapsing, even if it meant fighting against the young prince.**

 **What Merida doesn't realize was that Caden's true reason for taking Merida was to protect her. Merida meant more to him than the kingdom that belonged to his grandfather...and the only way that he could protect her is by marrying her. Little did either one of them know was that love would blossom between two people whom were almost alike in personalities: both aggressive in battle, but both passionate in family and in love.**

 **Can love conquer all?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** _ Hello all, and I apologize for not updating any new stories in the past few months. In recent months, I'm going through a lot, and I'm also back in school so it'll be difficult to write and update any new stories or chapters for a while. I'm not sure of how long it will take, but I'm letting you know ahead of time that I might not be able to update it frequently, so I'll try my best to post as often as I can.

I do want to say that I'm also working on more stories, but if there is one you would be interested in me writing, whether it be about a character from a book or TV show, or a specific book or whatnot, let me know. I'm open to any new ideas. And again, please bear with me and my busy schedule, and I will let you know of any updates thus far.

Thank you and happy reading, from Tessa Anne

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

Since that day, Merida has been trying to keep her distance from her new husband...but it's been very difficult to do. Every moment that they've spent together, Merida wanted him again.

She desired him.

She longed for him every night when they went to sleep...and that caused her to become more fearful of falling for him.

For Caden, however, he's been doing whatever it takes to win Merida over. He knows who she is, and his choice in marrying her wasn't primarily because of her inheritance of Dunbroch. In fact, he'd always had feelings for her.

He had watched her from afar, since they were children. He remembered the first time he'd met her in the woods, when she was learning archery at the age of five. Caden had just turned ten years of age that same day. His father was still alive at the time, but he warned his son to never go through the forest alone, because of _the animal_.

At the time, Caden never understood what his father meant about the alleged _animal_ , but that very day he met Merida, Caden lost his father. Caden realized that it wasn't an ordinary animal, and for some odd reason, _the animal_ was intrigued by both him and Merida. Perhaps they were connected to the beast, but he never knew the truth behind it. What he did know was that the day he'd met Merida...he knew that he would marry her.

At the time, he wasn't in love with her, but he wanted to protect her from the beast. It wasn't until years later when Caden would see Merida again in passing. She never knew who was following her whenever she rode on her horse, or whenever she was practicing her archery, but Caden was always there.

Watching from afar, as Caden started to fall for the strong-willed, fire-haired beauty, Merida wanted nothing more than to break free from the constraints of her title as Princess. She just wanted to live an ordinary life, that's all she'd wanted. He understood her more than anyone else ever would.

Caden stood off to the side, as he watched Merida interact with the children, showing them how to do archery. He didn't want to take away what she'd loved, so Caden told Merida that if she wanted to continue practicing archery, then she should do what she loved. She was very touched by the gesture, but at the same time, she wasn't sure if he had an ulterior motive behind the notion.

As he watched his wife teach the children how to hold their bow and arrow, his most-trusted friend Jamie O'Reilly came up from behind him and stood quietly. "Do you have something to say, my friend?"

"We have news from the war front, the King of Dunbroch is heading our way. If he finds out that you married his daughter, he will kill you."

"If he comes for his daughter, it is her choice if she wants to return home."

Jamie noticed that Caden's eyes never left Merida when she looked up from what she was doing. She gave Caden a soft smile, then returned her eyes to the child, as she helped the little boy with his aim. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Turning to his friend, Caden said, "My personal feelings is not your concern, my friend. You and I both know that we never speak of our personal lives,"

"I'm concerned as your friend, Caden. You're allowing your feelings for the Princess of Dunbroch cloud your judgement, which worries me. You're allowing yourself to become more vulnerable around her, and you're a ruthless leader of our clan. Just heed to the side of caution, my friend."

Once Jamie left him, Caden focused back on his wife, who was cheering for the children as they made their aim for the target she borrowed from the warriors. Caden wanted to do whatever it took to protect Merida, but his friend was right. He was becoming vulnerable around his wife.

Walking toward her, Merida stood up as she waited for him to meet her. Once he was within distance from her chest to his, Merida's hand moved to his bicep, gently touching it and gave it a light squeeze that calmed him a bit...but also made his eyes dark in lust. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Come with me?"

"Where?"

Taking her hand, Caden and Merida bid farewell to the children, as he led her toward his horse. Helping her up, Caden's hands squeezed her hip bones, and let go reluctantly so he could climb behind her. With one hand around her waist, Caden grabbed the reins of his horse and started to ride off through the forest.

As they rode through the trees and over fall ones, it took everything in him to not attempt in seducing his wife. Merida and Caden still haven't consummated the marriage, because he wanted to protect her virtue. He cared so much for her that it would kill him if he'd ever hurt her.

Soon, they came upon their destination, one that Merida immediately recognized. A circle of stones with Druid symbols surrounded them, and as Caden helped her down, Merida moved around and touched each of the stones. "It's been so long since I've been here. Do you know of this place?"

"Yes, these are the sacred stones of the Druids. Each of them represent a symbol of power: earth, fire, life, death."

"How do you know about this?"

"My mother is a Druid,"

"Your mother? The one who despises me?"

Chuckling, Caden moved toward her and stroke his thumb over her rosy cheek. "She doesn't despise you, Merida. She's just concerned for our well-being, that's all."

"You called me by my given name? You never called me that before?"

Laughing lowly again, Caden moved closer and said, "I've always known your name, but I always liked calling you Princess because you are a princess. You're my princess,"

She blushed, but as he came closer, she kept moving backward. Soon, her back hit one of the stones, not noticing the Druid symbol of "love" engraved above them. As he moved his hands to cradle her face, Merida asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Your father's army is making their way to our campsite. I won't fight them,"

"Why?"

"Because I care too much for you to want you to be happy. If you want to go back with your family, you have my blessing in doing so."

Looking into his dark eyes, Merida spoke softly, "You would let me go?"

"If that's what you want, then yes. I only want you to be happy, and if you are happy to be with your family again, then I will be happy for you."

Merida's hands moved toward Caden's waist, as she traces over the contours of his athletic body. Looking into his eyes again, Merida leaned in and pressed her lips softly to his. When she pulled away, Merida was afraid if he leave her, but she was wrong.

Pushing her back into the stone, his mouth met hers again, as their tongues met in a passionate dance. Remembering his warm, rough touches, Merida's heart was hammering in her chest.

As their kiss became more passionate, Caden lifted Merida up in his arms, as she ran her fingers through his hair and tugged on the strands. As she continued to tug on his hair, he started to pull on the sleeve of her dress, pressing wet, lustful kisses over her shoulder. His mouth dragged its way from her shoulder to her neck, then back to hers.

Pulling away, Caden asked in a husky voice, "Do you trust me?"

Looking into his eyes, Merida could see the sincerity he had for her, and how much he wanted to make sure she was okay with where they were in the moment. She felt strong feelings for him, but she wasn't quite sure what it was.

Or maybe their something more...


	8. Chapter 8

**_Fierce_** ** _—_** ** _Merida x OC_**

 _ **(Set After Brave)**_

 **Years went by since the incident with _the bears_ , and now Merida is of age to be married and become the Queen of Dunbroch. Though her father Fergus and her mother Elinor weren't sure if she was ready, they had hoped that she would marry someone. On the night of her coronation, an attack occurred upon the kingdom, and when all of the clans went into full battle-mode, Merida was taken captive by the mysterious Black Knight.**

 **The day after Merida's kidnapping, she came face-to-face with the Black Knight, whom happened to be the grandson of Mor'du named Caden. When Merida realized that Caden was the one who has a stronger claim to the kingdom of Dunbroch, she would do whatever it takes to keep it from collapsing, even if it meant fighting against the young prince.**

 **What Merida doesn't realize was that Caden's true reason for taking Merida was to protect her. Merida meant more to him than the kingdom that belonged to his grandfather...and the only way that he could protect her is by marrying her. Little did either one of them know was that love would blossom between two people whom were almost alike in personalities: both aggressive in battle, but both passionate in family and in love.**

 **Can love conquer all?**

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize again for the long delay in posting any new chapters, but with my classes starting to kill me, it's kinda hard to keep up with my stories. I'm struggling in one class as of right now, which is essential to my degree so that I could graduate, and I fear that I may have to retake the course again during the summer if I don't manage to get at least a C- or higher. Plus, after submitting an application for grad school, I was rejected by the program, and now I have to wait another semester to apply again for a different grad school/program. For now, I'm trying to figure things out, and kinda feeling a bit disappointed but I'm trying my best to take my mind off of what's happening.

In the meantime, please bear with me during my struggling semester, and I promise that I will try my best to post new chapters but it will take time. Please bear with me for the next couple of months, and I promise I will get back to updating again soon.

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

The sun started to rise over the horizon, as Merida started to open her eyes. She could feel the soft fur and hide that covered us, and as Merida attempted to turn, his strong arms tightened their hold on me. Turning her head, she could see that he was already awake. "What are you doing?" He asked Merida, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"I didn't want to wake you," Merida replied, as Caden pressed a kiss to her temple. Indeed, they finally consummated...and it wasn't just once that night.

"Didn't matter, I couldn't stop thinking about you." He answered honestly.

"I hope all good," she added, as he ran his thumb over her cheekbone, and pressed another kiss, only to her lips. His tongue sought out to open her lips, and when she did, the passion slowly started to feel like fire, burning through their blood with each kiss. Pulling away, they were both out of breath but it was oh so good.

Merida moved to sit up, as Caden laid down on his back, trying to calm down before he took her again. It would be a bad idea to take his wife after she had already given her virginity to him last night...and who knows how much pain she could be in.

Wrapping the furs around her body to cover herself, Merida looked out across the horizon. Caden grabbed his breeches and put them back on, then moved to stand behind Merida. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he imagined her with child...how beautiful she would be round with his babe, as the babe would kicked into his hands, letting him know that he or she was alive and well.

Caden knew that he was falling for her, and in that moment, he didn't truly realized until just how hard he had fallen. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he whispered, "Do you regret what happened last night?"

Turning her head, she answered, "No. I have no regrets, do you?"

He shook his head. "No, not a single one."

She smiled, as he turned her in his arms, running his thumb over her rosy cheek. "You are so beautiful, Merida."

"I look ridiculous,"

"No, I mean it. I meant every word, Merida. You. Are. Beautiful."

She laughed softly, something she hadn't done in so long since being home with her family. But now, Caden and his clan are her family now...and she was forever grateful for him. He moved in and kissed her mouth softly, then pressed his forehead against hers.

Suddenly, they heard echoes of drums from a distance.

They were loud and seems like they weren't far...and Merida knew who's it was.

It was her father's clan.

She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened to find Caden's eyes with fear and sadness, something she has never seen before. Cupping her face in his calloused hands, he said, "If you rather go home, I won't stop you Merida. As much as I don't want to lose you, I'd rather have you happy then never have you at all."

"You would let me go?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because...I love you, Merida." Merida gasped, but Caden smiled and continued. "You don't have to say it back if you're not ready, but the moment I saw you at DunBroch...I knew."

"You knew then?"

"Yes, Princess...I knew."

Merida smiled, and leaned up to kiss him. She ran her fingers through his hair, scratching his neck lightly, and when she'd pulled away, she said, "Wherever you go...I go,"

Caden was taken aback by her answer, but smiled and lifted her into his arms and kissed her soundly while spinning her around. For the first time in his life...he was at peace...

For now...


	9. Chapter 9

**_Fierce_** ** _—_** ** _Merida x OC_**

 _ **(Set After Brave)**_

 **Years went by since the incident with _the bears_ , and now Merida is of age to be married and become the Queen of Dunbroch. Though her father Fergus and her mother Elinor weren't sure if she was ready, they had hoped that she would marry someone. On the night of her coronation, an attack occurred upon the kingdom, and when all of the clans went into full battle-mode, Merida was taken captive by the mysterious Black Knight.**

 **The day after Merida's kidnapping, she came face-to-face with the Black Knight, whom happened to be the grandson of Mor'du named Caden. When Merida realized that Caden was the one who has a stronger claim to the kingdom of Dunbroch, she would do whatever it takes to keep it from collapsing, even if it meant fighting against the young prince.**

 **What Merida doesn't realize was that Caden's true reason for taking Merida was to protect her. Merida meant more to him than the kingdom that belonged to his grandfather...and the only way that he could protect her is by marrying her. Little did either one of them know was that love would blossom between two people whom were almost alike in personalities: both aggressive in battle, but both passionate in family and in love.**

 **Can love conquer all?**

* * *

 _Chapter 9_

Once Merida and Caden returned to the campground, Caden rallied his men to ready the horses and makeshift carriages for the women and children. Soon enough, they were on their way toward Caden's home. The journey would be at least a few days, give or take, but they knew it was best to go home, but for Merida it would be her new home.

As they rode on through the grassy field, Merida and Caden were in the front, riding side-by-side. Caden's mother rode behind them, alongside Caden's advisor, followed by other warriors, women, and children. As they rode on, Merida turned to her husband and smiled as his dark eyes met her light ones. Moving his steed closer to hers, Caden reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Are you alright?" He asked her, as her smile grew wider.

"Yes, just a little nervous about meeting the rest of your people." Merida admitted truthfully.

Caden leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek and whispered, "You don't have to be, Merida. They will worship the ground you walk upon,"

Merida snorted in laughter, as Caden smiled and kissed her hand again before letting go. As they begun to climb up the hill, soon enough Caden and Merida were looking down at the ground of Caden's kingdom: The Kingdom of MacClarence. It was beautiful; grey stones circled around the entire castle ground with walkways for the guards to protect the walls. The castle was large and such a magnificent structure, with already lit torches inside the glass windows. Merida gasped, as she took in the view. "Wow, it's so beautiful."

Turning to her, he smiled as he took in his wife's beauty. "Yes, you are."

Merida turned her head and smiled back at him, as her horse followed behind his, heading toward the entrance of the castle ground.

As they rode toward the entrance, Merida noticed that everyone was looking at her. Part of her wanted to yell at them, and another part of her wanted to hide her face from their scrutiny. Her horse came to a stop, as she felt a hand on her leg. Looking down, Caden's fingers ran up and down her calf in a soothing manner. "Don't mind them, they always do that when a new face comes to my home. Only this time, you're here to stay...at least that's my hope."

Merida laughed softly, as Caden placed his hands on her waist and lifted her from the horse and bringing her down to the ground. Looking up, Merida's hands rested on his chest, as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Pressing his lips against her forehead, she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his loving embrace. Moving his forehead to rest against hers, Caden whispered in a low voice, "I promise you that you'll be safe here with me."

"I know, Caden." She replied, feeling his finger move under her chin so he could see her eyes again.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

She nodded. "Then know that no matter what, I will always fight to protect you."

"And I would for you, too." Merida added, as Caden leaned in to kiss her. It was chaste, but there was so much passion stirring between them, that he could have taken her right then and there...but he knew better. Pulling away, Caden took her hand and walked her inside. As he took her up the stairs of the castle, the servants watched their king bring in a new woman into the castle. Walking toward one of the bedchambers, Caden pulled Merida inside, and quickly ordered the servants out of the room.

Once the door was locked, Caden moved toward Merida and took her into another passionate kiss, only this time is wasn't chaste. Merida giggled, as Caden's mouth moved from hers to her neck, sucking lightly and giving her love bites. Lifting her into his arms, Merida wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him away from her neck to kiss him again. When she pulled away, her thumbs stroked his cheeks as she said, "You know, if you wanted to take me again, I would have told you to do so before we made our way back here."

"Well, I'd rather christen our bedchambers, before we go anywhere else." Caden replied, grinning big as he gently tossed her onto the bed while playfully kissing her everywhere he could reach.

Merida snorted and laugh again, then moaned as her husband ran his tongue over her neck and giving more love bites. Pulling him back, she ran her fingers through his hair and tugged on the ends of his hair. Kissing him once more, Merida whispered, "I love you, Caden."

Four words, the four words he longed to hear since he told her how he felt, and as soon as he heard the words come out of her mouth, he couldn't breathe. Once he recovered, Caden moved down and kissed her again, then whispered against her mouth, "Thank the Gods, you don't know how long I have waited for you to say it."

Merida smiled, as she pulled him down to kiss her again, as he tugged on the strings that tied up her dress, and she pulled on his shirt...


	10. Chapter 10

**_Fierce_** ** _—_** ** _Merida x OC_**

 _ **(Set After Brave)**_

 **Years went by since the incident with _the bears_ , and now Merida is of age to be married and become the Queen of Dunbroch. Though her father Fergus and her mother Elinor weren't sure if she was ready, they had hoped that she would marry someone. On the night of her coronation, an attack occurred upon the kingdom, and when all of the clans went into full battle-mode, Merida was taken captive by the mysterious Black Knight.**

 **The day after Merida's kidnapping, she came face-to-face with the Black Knight, whom happened to be the grandson of Mor'du named Caden. When Merida realized that Caden was the one who has a stronger claim to the kingdom of Dunbroch, she would do whatever it takes to keep it from collapsing, even if it meant fighting against the young prince.**

 **What Merida doesn't realize was that Caden's true reason for taking Merida was to protect her. Merida meant more to him than the kingdom that belonged to his grandfather...and the only way that he could protect her is by marrying her. Little did either one of them know was that love would blossom between two people whom were almost alike in personalities: both aggressive in battle, but both passionate in family and in love.**

 **Can love conquer all?**

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize for the author note, but this is exciting news for me to tell everyone. Well, two great news!

First, I have graduated with my Bachelors in Psychology, and now I'm going to go back for my Masters. Whatever my Masters will be, I haven't quite decided yet, but hopefully I'll figure it out as I take some classes here and there.

Second, I was offered a new job, where I will be working as a Teacher Assistant in a growing Autism program at a local elementary school.

Although I have a lot of student loans to pay off, I still have to work at my current job at the hospital, but only on a weekend basis...but I will have to talk to my boss to see what we can do. But, I'm very excited, and I promise that I will try my best to post new chapters when I can. I was traveling over the weekend to Pennsylvania to visit some relatives, with some access (but not a lot) to the Internet. So now, I'm trying my hardest to post new chapters during my summer break.

I will let everyone know when I won't be able to post, especially with the amount of training I will have to do for my new jobs. I will let you know when I will be out when the training comes up, but until then, I will do everything I can to post new chapters and stories as soon as possible.

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

As she lied in the bed with her husband after hours of lovemaking, Merida started to laugh again, just as she did every moment he made love to her. He doted on her every whim and needs, and she wanted more. She felt kisses on her shoulder, as his hands moved over her side and around her slim belly. She turned her head toward Caden, as he pressed his mouth against hers once, twice, and then three more times. Running his thumb over her cheekbone, Caden smiled down at her and whispered, "Good morning, wife."

"Good morning, husband." Merida replied, as she leaned up and kissed him again. As he moved his mouth down her neck and started nibbling, the door was suddenly swung opened, and in comes Caden's mother. "Well, it would seem to me that my son should be showing off his bride, but is instead you're in your chambers?!"

"Mother, now is not the time!" Caden shouted, as he tried to cover himself and Merida from any more wondering eyes of the servants. Merida started to laugh, causing Caden to smile in amusement, but he was also frustrated. He wanted to be alone with his bride, and that was all.

Nothing more, nothing less.

"Well, let just focus on the fact that your wife is now the Lady of the Castle, and she must make an entrance today. Otherwise, people will wonder if she is truly your wife, or your leman."

"Mother! Get out!"

"Alright, alright, no need to yell." She replied, as she and her maids walked out of the room. Merida turned to Caden and started to chuckle. He turned to her and said, "What, Princess?"

"Nothing," Merida replied, trying to contain her laughter.

His chest began to rumble with laughter, as he swam through the sheets and captured his wife in his arms to kiss her again. Her laugh was swallowed by his kisses, which were soon turned into moans of pleasure...as he continued to loved her...

Another hour went by, and Merida was helped into a dress suited for the Lady of the Keep. A rich, emerald-colored gown flowed around her onto the floor, as one of the maids placed a headpiece with an emerald stone in the middle of her face where her eyes would meet. Her fiery curls cascaded down her shoulders, much softer now than it was before, since she already had a passionate love-making moment with her husband.

She didn't realize that Caden was coming up from behind her, but the moment his arms wrapped around her waist, she smiled. For the first time, she was happy and in love. She moved her hands over his, intertwining his fingers with hers. Standing in front of the mirror, Merida could see that Caden pressed soft kisses to her cheeks, and with his free hand, he moved her hair out of the way to kiss up and down her neck.

Turning her head, Merida felt his warm breath against her ear, which soothe her in a good way. Her nerves were getting to her, since she would finally meet her husband people for the first time as their queen, so to speak. As she moved her whole body so that she was facing him, he stroke her cheek with his thumb, and pressed a kiss to her lips, and then to her forehead. "You ready?"

Reluctantly, Merida nodded, but he knew that she was nervous. "Princess, you'll be fine, I promise. I will be right there with you, always."

Smiling, Merida leaned up to kiss him once, twice, and then a third time, and let her husband take her hand and walked her down toward the throne room.

There was no backing out now.

As they walked toward the door of the throne room, Merida took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Caden lifted the hand he held in his toward his lips, and kissed her knuckles. She smiled and laughed, and soon the door was swung opened, as their names were announced. Merida and Caden walked side by side, as everyone bowed for their King and new Queen. As they made their way toward the thrones, Caden turned them around, so she sat on his right-hand side, and he helped her sit down in what would be her throne permanently. She saw that his mother sat on his left, and she nodded at Merida. It gave Merida the confidence that his mother approves of Merida being here.

Caden turned toward the crowd and held his hands out to welcome his people. "My friends and my people, I am glad to have returned safe and sound from the ongoing war in Scotland, and for which I hope I will never have to go back again. But, I am happy that even though how we have met may have not been on the best terms, I am pleased to introduce my beautiful bride. Merida, Princess of DunBroch, has captured my heart with her strength, her fiery personality, but most of all, her beautiful heart and soul. I hope that you will appreciate my choice, but also accept her as a part of our world from this day forward. To Queen Merida!"

"To Queen Merida!" Everyone cheered, and clapped for their new queen. Caden turned to Merida, and taking her hand in his, he pulled her up and kissed her soundly on her beautiful lips.

It seems to good to be true, but little did they know...the battle was far from over.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Fierce_** ** _—_** ** _Merida x OC_**

 _ **(Set After Brave)**_

 **Years went by since the incident with _the bears_ , and now Merida is of age to be married and become the Queen of Dunbroch. Though her father Fergus and her mother Elinor weren't sure if she was ready, they had hoped that she would marry someone. On the night of her coronation, an attack occurred upon the kingdom, and when all of the clans went into full battle-mode, Merida was taken captive by the mysterious Black Knight.**

 **The day after Merida's kidnapping, she came face-to-face with the Black Knight, whom happened to be the grandson of Mor'du named Caden. When Merida realized that Caden was the one who has a stronger claim to the kingdom of Dunbroch, she would do whatever it takes to keep it from collapsing, even if it meant fighting against the young prince.**

 **What Merida doesn't realize was that Caden's true reason for taking Merida was to protect her. Merida meant more to him than the kingdom that belonged to his grandfather...and the only way that he could protect her is by marrying her. Little did either one of them know was that love would blossom between two people whom were almost alike in personalities: both aggressive in battle, but both passionate in family and in love.**

 **Can love conquer all?**

* * *

 _Chapter 11_

A month has passed since Merida and Caden came to live at his castle, and so far life was perfect for them. Caden has shown Merida all that there was to offer within his beautiful kingdom. Their marriage was a strong front, but at the same time, there were some issues in any marriage. For one thing, Merida wants more than anything to be treated as an equal to her husband, including in learning how to wield different kinds of weapons. However, Caden fears for her life, and doesn't want her to train with him and his men.

This has sparked continuous arguments every chance she had to speak up about it. Eventually, Merida had won the battle (for now), and currently learns one-on-one with her husband and two of his most trusted friends and warriors in his clan. Merida didn't care, as long as she was able to train and fight. As for any news of her family and the people of DunBroch...so far nothing.

Her father and his allies had found the campsite they were last at before coming here, but so far no sighting of them had been discovered. Merida misses her family, but she now has a new family, and she's utterly happy to be at peace for once in her life.

After what had happened to her mother long before, nothing was ever the same, even though her family were happy and at peace. Wars continued outside the walls of DunBroch, and she never knew why that was. Her father would never speak of the war, and her mother would always tell her to stay out of businesses that doesn't concern her. In truth, it does.

She was destined to rule all of DunBroch, but when her parents kept her in the dark of the ongoing battles against the enemies (whoever it may be) it made Merida feel like she was nothing. That she wasn't able to do nothing for her people. Would this be the life she would lead if she'd ever married, that was what Merida thought when she was younger.

Of course, she never wanted to get married right away, but if she had, would it had happened to her and her future husband.

Seems like it hadn't.

Looking out the window of her bedchambers, Merida watched as the young children played and chased one another through the flower maze that was constructed by her husband's mother when she was Queen. Now that Merida is Queen, she could do whatever she wanted within the palace, or even outside on the castle grounds. She was bored, and her mother-in-law insists that she does private sessions to train herself as a proper queen should. She already went through this with her mother when she was younger, and now it's happening with her mother-in-law.

She silently whispered in her mind, "God's teeth, kill me" as her mother-in-law started yammering away about the proper ways to sit as a queen, speak to her audience, and to laugh at all jokes (even when they were not funny). She silently hoped that one day, she wouldn't have to do this to her own daughter, if she has one in the future.

That was another thing too, in the past month, as Caden and Merida grew closer, she has contemplated over the idea of becoming a mother someday, with Caden's child. Of course, she loves children, but becoming a mother herself scares her. She doesn't know what she would do when she becomes a mother. The only thing she did know was that she would never want her daughter to be trained as a princess or queen the way she was trained. She would rather want her daughter to be whoever and whatever she wants to be.

Not even noticing the entrance of another person, Merida's thoughts were interrupted when someone cleared their throat. Turning her head, she noticed that it was Jamie, one of Caden's friends and confidants who bowed his head towards her. "Majesties, the King has asked for the Queen to come join him in his privy chambers."

At first, Caden's mother Catriona stood up and was about to leave, saying, "Well, I guess we'll continue the lessons another time."

But, Jamie stopped her. "I'm sorry, your Grace, but it's not you he wants to see. He's asking for his wife,"

Merida turned her head, and slowly moved away from the windows. "Me?"

"Surely, my son the King would like for me to join him in his discussions, as he always has."

"Well, times has changed for the King. He wishes for his wife to join him, and not the Dowager Queen."

As Merida followed Jamie out the door and down the corridor, she didn't notice that Catriona's eyes were practically shooting daggers at her. As soon as they reached the privy chambers, Jamie opened the door, and gestured for Merida to enter. When she walked into the room, some of the warriors stood up and bowed their head before her, whispering "Majesty" toward her.

She spotted Caden at the head of the table, and noticed that the seat on his right hand was empty. Standing up, Caden extended his hand toward Merida and moved her to her new seat at the privy council table. When she was seated, he didn't move to his seat right away, but rather pressed a soft kiss to her temple, and then sat down. Taking her hand closest to his, he stroked her fingers with his thumb, calming her nerves. "Now, I asked my queen to join us today, so we can discuss the Kingdom of DunBroch." Caden announced, surprising Merida a bit, as well as some of the warriors at the table.

"My lord?" One of the soldiers asked, "DunBroch is abandoned, and we all know that."

"Yes, but DunBroch has been taken by someone else...someone who's also connected to the famed leader as I, myself, and my wife are connected to him. Mor'du is well-known and notorious for destroying a kingdom all for power and glory. Now, there's a pretender who hopes to take it back. Which is why I wanted my wife here," turning to Merida, Caden continued. "You know every secret passage ways in-and-out of DunBroch, and you were destined to be the Queen of DunBroch. If you are willing, we can take back DunBroch, and I promised that your family will not be harmed."

Merida didn't know what to think, but immediately, she stood up and walked toward one of the windows. Caden moved from his seat and stood behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. Turning back to his warriors, he shouted, "Leave us!"

Once they were gone, Caden turned her around and cupped her face in his warm, calloused hands. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

"Do you promise that no harm will come to my family? You swear that nothing will happen to my father, mother, and my brothers?"

"I swear on my life, I will not allow any harm to come to your family, for they are also mines."

Resting her hands on his chest, as she felt his heart pounding in a smooth rhythm that she's used to hearing every night when they were together in bed (whether making love or just sleeping), she looked up at him and asked, "How bad is it?"

"Very, so much so that the enemy who's taken DunBroch has allies from distant places, some outside of Scotland."

Nodding her head, trying to piece it together, she looked back at her husband and said, "I'll help you, but only if I join you in the fight."

"Merida—"

"Please, Caden. You and I both know that I am the only one you can get you in and out of the castle unharmed. Please, let me do this."

Looking at his wife, he pressed his lips to her forehead and kissed her gently, then pulled back and kissed her. "If this is what you want, then we'll do this together."

"You promise?"

"I promise, but I don't like it."

"I know, but I want to help you. I love you, Caden. More than anything,"

Kissing her again, he whispered, "And I you, Merida. I will die for you, just know that."

Of course, the one thing they never expected for this new adventure...that there was an enemy in the midst of their kingdom...


	12. Chapter 12

**_Fierce_** ** _—_** ** _Merida x OC_**

 _ **(Set After Brave)**_

 **Years went by since the incident with _the bears_ , and now Merida is of age to be married and become the Queen of Dunbroch. Though her father Fergus and her mother Elinor weren't sure if she was ready, they had hoped that she would marry someone. On the night of her coronation, an attack occurred upon the kingdom, and when all of the clans went into full battle-mode, Merida was taken captive by the mysterious Black Knight.**

 **The day after Merida's kidnapping, she came face-to-face with the Black Knight, whom happened to be the grandson of Mor'du named Caden. When Merida realized that Caden was the one who has a stronger claim to the kingdom of Dunbroch, she would do whatever it takes to keep it from collapsing, even if it meant fighting against the young prince.**

 **What Merida doesn't realize was that Caden's true reason for taking Merida was to protect her. Merida meant more to him than the kingdom that belonged to his grandfather...and the only way that he could protect her is by marrying her. Little did either one of them know was that love would blossom between two people whom were almost alike in personalities: both aggressive in battle, but both passionate in family and in love.**

 **Can love conquer all?**

* * *

 _Chapter 12_

As days bled into weeks, and weeks into months, Merida and Caden started to train for the upcoming battle, and they were not planning on running away from the fight against Merida's own family. Life was becoming a bit easier for them, but they would still argue like an old married couple, that's for sure. It was funny to see how their relationship has progressed overtime, but also to see how connected they were.

All it would take was one look. When their eyes meet, they would instantly know what the other person was thinking. They were so in synch, that it was awe-inspiring to watch.

The only one who was hateful of the marriage was Caden's mother. Standing on the balcony of her small bed chambers, she watched on, as Caden was teaching Merida how to fight with dagger knives. As the young couple moved in a dance, sparring each other with the daggers, the Dowager Queen watched in envy and fear...for she wanted the best for her child.

The legends of their people has been one that many believed to be a myth, but for her...it was real. She heard a knock, but didn't turn her head to see who it was. "How was your journey?"

Walking toward her, the man stood next to the queen and looked on. "As it always has; the war continues, but we always win. Who are you looking at?"

"My son and his lover,"

The happy couple continued to spar, until Merida managed to knock out the dagger from Caden's hand. When she held the dagger toward his neck, he gave her a coy smile, then leaned in and kissed her soundly on her plump lips.

As his lips moved from hers to her neck, she started to laugh, as he lifted her up in his arms and spun her around.

"Don't you mean wife, my lady?"

"If she were his wife, she would act like a submissive one."

"If I may, but it seems to me that the Princess of DunBroch is much beloved for her forward nature. She was made strong, through her parents. Which is why many were against the idea of her being the sole Queen of DunBroch."

"Well, I can see that she's a strong woman, but how strong? She has to have a weakness, and it cannot only be my son...but something else."

Looking at her daughter-in-law, she could sense something radiating from her...and then she a dark smile appear on face, knowing what would be her greatest weakness. "It seems that I have found something that will weaken her completely."

"And what may that be, my lady?"

Turning her head, she answered him. "She is with child,"

"Then that mean the legacy of Scotland lies within her. We can save the entire kingdom from chaos and become one united kingdom,"

"Or, we could keep the kingdom divided."

"Why would we do that? Surely, the kingdom should finally become one after the demise of the four leaders, especially with Mor'du?"

"If I have learned one thing from my grandfather, that is to never give what's truly yours. It is to fight for our own and to never let the outsider become a part of it."

"What do you suggest, my lady?"

Looking back at Merida and Caden, who were still in a loving embrace before walking around the courtyard and back into the castle. Without turning her head again, she said, "We kill it,"

"What?! You don't mean that!"

"It's for the greater good of my son's kingdom. By eliminating the baby, we can make Merida seem unjustifiable to be a wife and queen, if she cannot carry a child to full-term. Plus, once Caden sees that she is unable to succeed in carrying any child they have together, he will then annul the marriage and be rid of her completely."

"My lady, I would advise against this completely. Your son is happy, and if the Princess of DunBroch is what he needs in his life, there's no telling what he'll do if he learns of your plotting against him."

"Which is why he'll never know, and you will help me in killing her child."

"Killing your grandchild?! I refuse to harm any child, especially one that is next in line."

"Then you will have to face the consequences and watching your own wife and son die. Is that what you want? You have already lost one son, do you really want to lose another?"

He didn't have much of a choice or say in this, and looking back at the young couple, he felt nothing but guilt. Question is, will he do it to save face, or suffer the consequences of not following the orders of his Dowager Queen?...


	13. Chapter 13

**_Fierce_** ** _—_** ** _Merida x OC_**

 _ **(Set After Brave)**_

 **Years went by since the incident with _the bears_ , and now Merida is of age to be married and become the Queen of Dunbroch. Though her father Fergus and her mother Elinor weren't sure if she was ready, they had hoped that she would marry someone. On the night of her coronation, an attack occurred upon the kingdom, and when all of the clans went into full battle-mode, Merida was taken captive by the mysterious Black Knight.**

 **The day after Merida's kidnapping, she came face-to-face with the Black Knight, whom happened to be the grandson of Mor'du named Caden. When Merida realized that Caden was the one who has a stronger claim to the kingdom of Dunbroch, she would do whatever it takes to keep it from collapsing, even if it meant fighting against the young prince.**

 **What Merida doesn't realize was that Caden's true reason for taking Merida was to protect her. Merida meant more to him than the kingdom that belonged to his grandfather...and the only way that he could protect her is by marrying her. Little did either one of them know was that love would blossom between two people whom were almost alike in personalities: both aggressive in battle, but both passionate in family and in love.**

 **Can love conquer all?**

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize for the long delay again, but at the moment, I am in a bit of crisis with where I am currently working, and it's become too problematic for me that I started to put my writing on hold indefinitely.

Where I'm working is not ideal, and when I thought I wanted to go into education, turns out I was wrong all along. My family knows that I don't want to work there anymore, but my parents said I have no choice but to stay for the full year, otherwise I would never be hired by the public school county again. I discovered that when I tried to look for a job at another school, or even to transition to another program at the school I am currently working for...but nothing is happening. So far, I was able to score some interviews for agencies where I would have the opportunity to work with children with autism in a more one-on-one setting, which actually is something I'd prefer, but now I need to find out if I could work part-time until everything's straightened out. So far, I've had a few interviews and another lined up for next week, so we'll see what happens next.

I promise that I will try to update as much as I can, but I just want to let everyone know that it might not be often, since I am in a tough situation with my job.

On the bright side, other than scoring more interviews so far, I was accepted into an online master's program at Arizona State University. The program is Applied Behavior Analysis, and with that program, I could become certified to be licensed to work with kids with autism in an agency. I am super excited about it!

* * *

 _Chapter 13_

For the past few weeks, Merida hasn't been feeling well lately. There were times when she would throw up at all times of the day, and there were times when she was too tired and wanted to lie down for a while. Caden started to worry, but Merida reassured that she was alright...but in truth, she really wasn't.

As Merida walked through the gardens, her face was already flushed, as she was trying to reach Caden, whom was speaking to one of his men. One of the ladies who were married to a soldier, was carrying a basket of apples they've plucked from one of the apple trees in the garden. When she saw Merida clutching to her stomach, she dropped the basket and rushed toward her Queen. "My lady, are you alright?"

Merida started gasping for air, unable to utter a word, and the lady helped her to sit on a bench a few feet away from them. Once Merida was sitting down on the bench, the lady sat next to her and held her Queen's hand. "My lady, take a deep breath with me. I promise that all will be well if you take a breath with me."

Following the lady's command, Merida took a deep breath with her, and another, and another. When she was able to finally calm down, Merida looked up at the kind lady and said, "Thank you, that did help."

"Of course, my lady. Are you unwell?"

"I...I'm not sure. I have been feeling this way for several days or so, but never like this."

"Have you been nauseated? Tired? Unable to keep things down?"

"Yes, yes, and sometimes. Why do you ask?"

The lady smiled a knowing smile and replied, "It seems to me that you should be checked out by the physician."

Merida started to panic, but the kind woman sat down beside her and added, "I have been through this myself a couple of times, and I can honestly say that this is a good thing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you might be carrying the heir to our kingdom," she replied, causing Merida to faint.

About a couple of hours later, Merida woke to find herself lying in her bedchambers, with Caden by her side, and the physician finishing the examination. Merida turned her head toward Caden, as he gently took her hand in his and pressed his lips against them. "Merida, thank the gods you are alright."

"Caden? What happened?" Merida asked groggily, trying to sit up, but was quickly lowered back down onto the bed by her husband.

"Merida, you are not well. You must rest,"

"Where is she?" Merida asked, looking around the room to find the kind woman who was there for her earlier.

"Who?"

"The kind woman, she was with me when I wasn't feeling well. She was very kind, and I wanted to thank her for her kindness."

"You mean Lady Greer? She's in the other room with her husband and some of my men. I ought to thank her as well for finding you, I wouldn't know what to do if something worse had happened to you."

Merida looked up at Caden, and lightly touched his rough cheek with her hand. "I'm okay, Caden. Really, I am. I just haven't been feeling well, that's all. But, there isn't anything I can't handle."

He smiled at her, then pressed his mouth against the palm of her hand and kissed it. He turned to the physician and asked, "Is my wife alright? What ails her?"

"Well, it seems that you're wife, our Queen, is with child." The physician confirmed, as Merida and Caden turned to one another. Caden's hand moved to Merida's stomach, resting it over where their child laid in her womb, as the smile on his face widened. Merida shook her head in disbelief, but when the physician repeated that it was true, tears started to stream down her face.

For the first time in Merida's life, not only was she growing up, but she was also happy and in love with a wonderful man...and would soon become a mother. Her only fear is if she'll be a good mother. Caden could tell her hesitancy about the news, so he moved closer to her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, and whispered, "You will be a wonderful and beautiful mother to our child."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you, Merida. You are strong, you are brave, and you love children. You are already a great Queen, and now you will be a great mother."

Smiling back at him, she replied, "You will be a wonderful father as well, Caden."

Chuckling, he kissed her again, as she rested her own hand over his that remained on her stomach, as they basked in the glow of the most glorious news to ever been told...


	14. Chapter 14

**_Fierce_** ** _—_** ** _Merida x OC_**

 _ **(Set After Brave)**_

 **Years went by since the incident with _the bears_ , and now Merida is of age to be married and become the Queen of Dunbroch. Though her father Fergus and her mother Elinor weren't sure if she was ready, they had hoped that she would marry someone. On the night of her coronation, an attack occurred upon the kingdom, and when all of the clans went into full battle-mode, Merida was taken captive by the mysterious Black Knight.**

 **The day after Merida's kidnapping, she came face-to-face with the Black Knight, whom happened to be the grandson of Mor'du named Caden. When Merida realized that Caden was the one who has a stronger claim to the kingdom of Dunbroch, she would do whatever it takes to keep it from collapsing, even if it meant fighting against the young prince.**

 **What Merida doesn't realize was that Caden's true reason for taking Merida was to protect her. Merida meant more to him than the kingdom that belonged to his grandfather...and the only way that he could protect her is by marrying her. Little did either one of them know was that love would blossom between two people whom were almost alike in personalities: both aggressive in battle, but both passionate in family and in love.**

 **Can love conquer all?**

* * *

 _Chapter 14_

Soon, the news had spread all across Scotland about the Princess of DunBroch being with child. It was joyous for many of the people of Scotland, but for Caden's mother, the Dowager Queen, and for Merida's parents, King Fergus and Queen Elinor, it didn't sit well with them. Fergus and Elinor wanted to take their daughter back to DunBroch, and find their way out of the marriage Merida was in, but they don't even know the truth of the marriage or anything else for that matter. As for Catriona, she was not at all please. Merida was ruining her plans for her son Caden to be King of all of Scotland, and because Merida is Caden's weakness, Catriona has to find a way to get rid of her...somehow, someway.

Merida looked out on the balcony of her chambers, as she lifted her head toward the sun. Hearing the footsteps of her husband, she smiled as his strong arms came around her waist, resting his hands on her round belly. Merida leaned back, as Caden pressed a soft kiss to her temple and whispered, "How are you, wife?"

"Better, much better."

"And our child?"

"Seems calm today, I haven't been feeling sick, so I'm grateful for that."

"I'm glad you are both well, and now...I can have my way with you." Lifting her up into his arms, Merida squealed with delight as Caden carried her to their bed and started to have his way with her...in a beautiful, wonderful way.

But, they were interrupted.

A knock at the door stopped them from taking off all of their clothes and having what could have been the only intimate moment they would have had in weeks since discovering they were having a baby. Caden growled, while Merida chucked underneath him. Getting up, he gently pulled Merida up so that she could sit on the edge of the bed, as he headed toward the door, trying to shield his wife from any wandering eyes. "What is it?!" He demanded, as one of his guards walked into the room.

Bowing to them, one of them moved forward and said, "Your Majesty, King Fergus and Queen Elinor of DunBroch are here to request an audience with you and your Queen immediately."

Merida stood up from her perch, and walked toward Caden. "My parents, they're here?"

"Yes, my lady. It seems that they want a word with their daughter and her husband now, and they refuse to wait another minute."

Looking up at Caden, he rested his hand on the small part of her back, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Let's go,"

"Merida, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, and they're my parents. They will understand about us more than you'll ever know. Do you trust me?"

Turning toward the guards, Caden nodded his head toward the door, and once they were gone, Caden moved his hands to cup her face and whispered, "Of course I trust you, Merida. You know I do, but I'm just concerned about yours and the baby's well-being if this becomes another act of war."

"It won't." Merida replied, leaning up to kiss her husband, as she pulled away and headed toward the door. When Caden didn't follow, she turned back and said, "Well, are you coming?"

Caden followed quickly, and once they headed toward the throne room, Caden took Merida's hand in his, as a way to comfort her and himself, and walked into the room together. Merida's other hand held onto the crook of his arm, as she saw her parents waiting for her at the front of the room. She could the see the shock look on her parents faces, but once she and Caden moved toward the throne and sat down, anger and fear crept upon their faces now. "My lords and ladies," Caden called out from his seat, with his eyes focused on Merida's parents. "It seems that we have visitors of my wife's family, our Queen's family, are here to see if my wife is well...and I want to say that she is well and happy."

"Then why take her and marry her against her own will?!" Fergus called out, raising his sword above his head. "My daughter is innocent of all things that I have done, and yet you've still managed to take her away from what is rightfully hers."

"It may have started out as a marriage of convenience, but I will say that here and now, that I am in love with your daughter...and that will never change."

Merida smiled at her husband, as she squeezed his hand in encouragement. "My lord," Elinor said, bowing down in respect to Caden and her daughter. "We just want our daughter back, and that is all. She is to be Queen of DunBroch, and all we want is to bring our daughter back home to have her were she's meant to be all along."

"Did you ask to see if that's what she wants?"

"It is her right and duty to respect the wishes of her father and mines, and that is for her to return and be crowned Queen."

"She's already Queen here, and she's beloved by our people here."

Elinor began to worry more, while Fergus tried to make his way toward them when he was blocked by Caden's guards. "Our daughter is coming home, and we will end this marriage once and for all, even if it means I have to kill you to make that happen."

Caden stood up from his throne, ready to pull his sword out, when Merida stood in front of him and stare down her father. "If you kill him, you have to kill me."

"What?!" Fergus shouted out, trying to make sense of things.

Moving toward her father, the guards stood down in respect to their Queen, and taking her father's hand, she rested it against her round belly, and soon, he put together two and two. "You're with child?! You're with _his_ child!"

Caden quickly pulled Merida into his arms, as Fergus fought against the guards, with Elinor following him, as he shouted obscenities against the King and his wife. Merida cried in Caden's arms, as he gently stroke her hair and kissed her forehead, even though he knew that this meeting would never have ended well regardless of what his wife would have done...


	15. Chapter 15

**_Fierce_** ** _—_** ** _Merida x OC_**

 _ **(Set After Brave)**_

 **Years went by since the incident with _the bears_ , and now Merida is of age to be married and become the Queen of Dunbroch. Though her father Fergus and her mother Elinor weren't sure if she was ready, they had hoped that she would marry someone. On the night of her coronation, an attack occurred upon the kingdom, and when all of the clans went into full battle-mode, Merida was taken captive by the mysterious Black Knight.**

 **The day after Merida's kidnapping, she came face-to-face with the Black Knight, whom happened to be the grandson of Mor'du named Caden. When Merida realized that Caden was the one who has a stronger claim to the kingdom of Dunbroch, she would do whatever it takes to keep it from collapsing, even if it meant fighting against the young prince.**

 **What Merida doesn't realize was that Caden's true reason for taking Merida was to protect her. Merida meant more to him than the kingdom that belonged to his grandfather...and the only way that he could protect her is by marrying her. Little did either one of them know was that love would blossom between two people whom were almost alike in personalities: both aggressive in battle, but both passionate in family and in love.**

 **Can love conquer all?**

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize for the delay in any new chapters/stories to be posted on this site, as life has been crazy for me since the holidays. I have been accepted back to my university for my Master's, and I have already started my class. I'm also dealing with work, which is very chaotic and tiring. I love working with my students, but now I'm wondering if the field I want to go into is the field meant for me. I'm going to try my best to post new chapters/stories as often as I can, but don't worry if I don't post anything in a while. Life tends to get in the way of things, and sometimes it can take a toll on people, and I'm still trying to get everything situated right now. Hopefully by June, everything will settle down for me, especially when I hope to get a new job interview and I'll be taking a class during the summer which won't be too chaotic. I promise I'll be able to post as much as I can, and I'll do my best to keep everyone up-to-date. Thank you for your never-ending support, and here's the next chapter!

Always, Tessa-Anne

* * *

 _Chapter 15_

It definitely wasn't easy for Merida to deal with the fallout from her parents regarding her delicate situation, but Caden has been very supportive of her throughout the whole ordeal. Eventually, her father had to be removed from the castle, and sent back to DunBroch. Merida's mother and brothers, however, stayed behind. Elinor wasn't pleased about the situation, but she love her daughter, and she would support her regardless how single-minded her husband was.

At the same time, though, they were on the brink of war...and the outcome would be ugly.

Merida and her mother were walking through the gardens of the castle, with Merida gently rubbing her round belly that has slowly started showing that she now had to have her dresses let out every day. She tried her hardest to not let what happened with her father get to her, but Merida couldn't help how her father felt about the whole situation.

"Merida, how are you and the baby?" Elinor asked her daughter, as Merida wrapped her hand around her mother's.

"We are well, and Caden is also well."

"I'm sure he is,"

"Mother, please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't criticize the choices I've made regarding my husband and I. I've suffered enough of that from my own father, as well as his mother, and even from the people of DunBroch. I certainly don't need it from you as well,"

Elinor led them toward a stone bench, and sat down with Merida by her side. "Merida, I'm your mother, and I worry because you're my daughter...and you are, or were, the future of DunBroch."

"I am still the future of DunBroch, it's just that plans have changed, that's all."

"Has it?"

Merida sighed, as her mother tried to make her understand. "Merida, you were taken from us by a man known as the Black Knight, forced into a marriage, and yet you've stayed with him and you're now carrying his child? I don't understand why you would remain with a man whom have kidnapped you from your home and family, and carry his child."

Shooting up from her seat, Elinor tried to comfort her daughter, but Merida wouldn't hear any of it. "Mother, this is the choice I have made, and I will stand by it. There is nothing you can do to change my mind, and whether you like it or not, Caden is my husband and is a King of his own land. Maybe we can unite our kingdoms together into one."

"That is out of the question, Merida! You cannot combine either of the kingdoms, it would spark an uprising with our people and theirs!"

"Caden's people are my people just as much as DunBroch's citizens are."

"Merida, please, listen to me. There's something I need to tell you,"

"No, I don't want to hear anymore."

Merida pushed away from her mother, as Elinor called after her, but her daughter walked away.

From above, Catriona watched on, as the mother's and daughter's bond was beginning to slowly breakdown. One of her loyal knights stood behind her, as she watched Merida walked inside the castle, while her mother watched on and started to break down crying. Without looking away, Catriona said to her loyal servant, "Do it."

Nodding his head, the knight walked out of the room, as Catriona remained where she was on the balcony of her chambers. As she took in two deep breath...she heard a startled sound...and then a scream.

Slowly leaving her chambers, Catriona walked out with her head held high, as she came toward her way to see from above where the people would be greeting and meeting with their leader. Lying sprawled on the floor in blood, Merida was holding onto her stomach, as some of the ladies and gentlemen of the court gathered around her. She saw that her son started rushing toward Merida, looking over her body, and then lifting her into his arms and running toward their bedchambers.

As Catriona watched her son and his wife heading into their chambers...the look in her eyes became darkened, a slow smirk appeared on her face...and her heart started to darken from the incident...

Little did she know, one of Merida's brothers overheard what had happened, and from the stairs, they've told Elinor...who looked at Catriona with hatred...practically ready to go in for the kill...


	16. Chapter 16

**_Fierce_**

 ** _Merida x OC_**

 _ **(Set After Brave)**_

 **Years went by since the incident with _the bears_ , and now Merida is of age to be married and become the Queen of Dunbroch. Though her father Fergus and her mother Elinor weren't sure if she was ready, they had hoped that she would marry someone. On the night of her coronation, an attack occurred upon the kingdom, and when all of the clans went into full battle-mode, Merida was taken captive by the mysterious Black Knight.**

 **The day after Merida's kidnapping, she came face-to-face with the Black Knight, whom happened to be the grandson of Mor'du named Caden. When Merida realized that Caden was the one who has a stronger claim to the kingdom of Dunbroch, she would do whatever it takes to keep it from collapsing, even if it meant fighting against the young prince.**

 **What Merida doesn't realize was that Caden's true reason for taking Merida was to protect her. Merida meant more to him than the kingdom that belonged to his grandfather...and the only way that he could protect her is by marrying her. Little did either one of them know was that love would blossom between two people whom were almost alike in personalities: both aggressive in battle, but both passionate in family and in love.**

 **Can love conquer all?**

* * *

 **A/N:** I want to thank you for understanding that I was in a difficult time and needed time away from writing for awhile. I greatly appreciate it, and though it's still a difficult time for me and my family, we're doing our best to get through this as a family could. Not only that, we even all went through the stomach flu together for about a week, and we're feeling better...well, some of us are, at least. I'm finally getting back to writing, but again, it may be time consuming from work and school to be able to write as often as I can, but I will do my best.

During my time of mourning for my grandfather and trying to get through work and school as best as I could, I've started to work on other stories that I'm now posting, and this has been a soul-searching experience that I've needed during such a difficult time. I want to thank you very much for your never ending support, and I will keep on writing as often as I can.

Also, I have exciting news! I was offered a new job at a school that's a 20-minute drive from where I live. They're starting an autism program there, and I'll be working with five kindergarteners. Initially, I had interviewed for a teaching position, but they've found someone with more experience, and they liked me so much, that they wanted me to join the program as an instructional assistant. I'm okay with that, and my hope is to learn from the new teacher as much as possible, and I'm keeping my hopes up for anything. Plus, this will give me another year or two to work under someone who has more experience and could teach me as much as possible, and enough time to focus on my degree until I'm ready to become a teacher.

Not only that, but I am also taking summer classes, and I've recently started an online class that won't end until the end of July, and my on-campus class doesn't start until the beginning of June and won't end until the same time as my online class.

Anyways, as promise, here's the next chapter for all of you, and thank you again for waiting so patiently for me. Thank you very much, from Tessa Anne.

* * *

 _Chapter 16_

As night falls across all of Scotland, Caden never left Merida's side, as the physician and some of the maids tried to help the defenseless queen in her horrible state. He sent his trust men to find the perpetrator who harmed his wife, but no word yet.

Caden held Merida's hand in his, as she tossed and turned in the bed, beads of sweats appearing on her forehead. He took a wet cloth and dabbed her forehead, hoping that if he cool down her body temperature, that she would be able to rest. There was no telling what might happen to Merida or their unborn child...and the likelihood of the child's survival was very slim.

The likelihood of Merida's survival was unknown.

He remained by her side since he found her bleeding half to death, and Caden refused to eat or drink, or even to rest. As the hours went by, Caden soon fell asleep for a few moments, his hands still holding on to Merida's, when he felt a sudden movement. Jolting him awake, he noticed that Merida's fingers were twitching, as he looked up to her face to see that she was squinting her eyes. Trying her best to stay awake, she opened her eyes slowly, and when she realized that she was okay, Merida turned her head toward Caden. "Caden?"

"Merida, thank the gods you're alright!" He exclaimed, as he moved to side of the bed, and bent down to kiss her. Merida wrapped her fingers around his wrists, as continued to taste her...never wanting to let her go.

When they broke apart, Merida was out of breath, as Caden shouted for one of the maids to fetch the physician. Turning back to her, he asked, "Do you remember what happened earlier today?"

Merida tried to piece what happened earlier, but she started to feel weak again, as her skin started to pale even more. "The baby?"

He shushed her, as he helped her lay back down. "I don't know, but I promise you, everything will be alright."

Soon, the physician came into the room and quickly started examining the poor woman. Caden never left the room, even when the physician asked if they could have some privacy. He refused to leave his wife alone, especially after she nearly died earlier today. Once the physician finished his examination, he asked for the maids to help Merida clean up a bit, then he pulled his king to the side. "Well, the Queen is in good health, but she's still weak. She's lost a lot of blood, so we need to take heed for the next couple of days. Make sure she drinks and eats, and rest when she's tired. For now, we shall keep a close watch on our Queen until she's well enough to be out and about."

"What of the baby? Did the baby survive?"

The physician looked back at Merida, and then back at Caden. "It seems that the baby has survived. The child was not harmed in the act, as I thought it could have. It seems that the attack should have killed the baby in an instant, but somehow he or she is still alive and resting inside the Queen's womb."

Caden was surprised by the revelation of his unborn child; how could a baby survive such an attack, especially when it hasn't been born yet? It couldn't really be explained, except that somehow it was a miracle. Caden thanked the physician, and let him take his leave. As the physician left the room, Caden beckoned for one of the guards standing outside the bedchambers over. When the guard bowed to him, Caden whispered, "Find the man who attacked my wife, and take him to the dungeon. I don't care if he's dead or alive, I want him and I want it done now."

"Yes, my lord." The guard replied, bowing quickly and immediately went to do his king's bidding.

Once the maids were finished tending to Merida, Caden dismissed them for the night. When they were finally alone, Merida was in bed, but quickly got out and walked toward him. Caden caught her before she hit the ground, and in a hushed tone, he said, "Merida, you should rest."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he tried to lift her in his arms, but she protested. As her hands moved to stroke his rough cheeks, she leaned in and kissed him with all that she had in her. Caden's arms went around her waist, but he was cautious about how he held her. He didn't want her to faint or get ill. When she pulled away, he could see the tears in her eyes, the vulnerability that finally shone. He knew that even though she was a strong-willed woman, on the inside she was vulnerable and alone.

Running his thumb over her cheekbone, he catch the tears that continued to come down. "The baby?" Merida asked again, as she tightened her hold around her husband, never wanting to let go.

"The baby is well, no harm came to the baby when you were attack."

"Oh, thank the gods!" Merida wept, as Caden pulled her in his arms, laying her head against his chest.

"Merida, I made a promise that nothing would ever happened to you, and that promise has been broken."

Leaning her head up to look at him, she replied, "There's nothing you could have done today, Caden. We both know that our lives would be at stake, especially since we are the leaders of this broken land. We knew of the risk, and we both were willing to take it. I've known my whole life that I would never be safe, but I always wanted to prove to the men that even a woman can protect herself. Now, I have not only my life to protect, but also my child...and my husband."

"Merida, it is my job as your husband to protect you, regardless of the circumstance that comes our way. And now, I've not only failed you, but our child."

"You didn't, Caden." Merida replied, kissing him once more. "I know you would never let anything happen to me or our child, and I trust you with my life. You are my life, Caden...now, and forever."

Tears began to form in his eyes, as he pressed his lips against hers, giving all the love he had in him to her. When he pulled away, he could see that Merida was tuckered out, and he lifted her up and laid her down on the bed. As he was about to go, Merida's hand shot out and grabbed his. "Don't leave! Stay here, please?"

Normally, men of higher stature, including kings, would never sleep in the same bedchambers as their wives when they were in their homes. But for Caden, he could never deny his wife when she asked him to stay. Taking off his cloak and his shift, he got in on the other side, and wrapped his arms around Merida from behind. Merida wrapped one of her hands with his, resting them on her swollen belly where the baby was gently kicking from inside the womb.

For the first time in a long time...Caden and Merida were at peace...

Or so they thought...


	17. Chapter 17

**_Fierce_**

 ** _Merida x OC_**

 _ **(Set After Brave)**_

 **Years went by since the incident with _the bears_ , and now Merida is of age to be married and become the Queen of Dunbroch. Though her father Fergus and her mother Elinor weren't sure if she was ready, they had hoped that she would marry someone. On the night of her coronation, an attack occurred upon the kingdom, and when all of the clans went into full battle-mode, Merida was taken captive by the mysterious Black Knight.**

 **The day after Merida's kidnapping, she came face-to-face with the Black Knight, whom happened to be the grandson of Mor'du named Caden. When Merida realized that Caden was the one who has a stronger claim to the kingdom of Dunbroch, she would do whatever it takes to keep it from collapsing, even if it meant fighting against the young prince.**

 **What Merida doesn't realize was that Caden's true reason for taking Merida was to protect her. Merida meant more to him than the kingdom that belonged to his grandfather...and the only way that he could protect her is by marrying her. Little did either one of them know was that love would blossom between two people whom were almost alike in personalities: both aggressive in battle, but both passionate in family and in love.**

 **Can love conquer all?**

* * *

 _Chapter 17_

For the next few days, Caden remained by Merida's side, doting on her every chance he had. His friend Jamie was still searching for the man who attacked his wife, but Caden kept busy. He didn't want Merida to know of his plans with the attacker.

Merida has been feeling better, and the baby was still alive. Caden felt at ease with that, but there was no telling what might happen if the attacker strikes again. Caden and Merida were sitting in his privy chambers, as he listened to his wife read a story about an adventurous knight on the battle front. Caden was sitting behind Merida on a chaise in the chambers, as she rested her head against his shoulder, as he ran his fingers over her velvet navy blue sleeves of her dress.

He knew that Merida would prefer to wear the colors of her kingdom and family, but since she's married to Caden, she had to wear his family and kingdom colors. Although, when they were alone, Merida wore her colors, because it was who she was. Caden love Merida for who she was, and he wanted her to be who she was around him in every way possible. His hope is that Merida will be accepted by his people that she could wear the colors of her people, but until then, in the privacy of their chambers, it'll have to do.

"Caden? Are you listening?"

He shook his head, blinking his eyes, as he turned his head toward Merida. She gave him a coy smile, knowing that he wasn't paying attention to the story, even though she was reading it to the baby. He started to stutter, causing Merida to laugh, but then Merida noticed that Caden's fingers were moving into a territory where she would start to snort-laugh. "Caden, don't you dare!"

"Oh...I would dare." He went to tickle her again, causing Merida to nearly slip off the chaise. Caden's strong arms caught her, pulling her back toward him, as he pressed a rough kiss to her lips, swallowing her giggles. Before it could go further, there was a knock at the door, causing Caden to growl under his breath and Merida to laugh again. "Enter," Caden said, as he situated his queen back on the chaise.

Soon, Jamie entered the room, bowing his head toward them. "Majesty, we have found the perpetrator. He's locked in the dungeon now, but he's refusing to speak."

Merida turned to Caden, a look of shock and disgust appeared on her beautiful face. "Caden, what's going on?"

Caden ignored her, as he got up and walked toward Jamie. "Thank you my friend, as I ask you to let my loyal servant know to torture the man until he reveals the truth."

"'Torture'?! Are you mad?!" Merida shouted, as she sprung up and walked toward them. "I will not agree to such a thing!"

Caden rested his hands on her shoulders, gently squeezing them. "Merida, I am King, and the man attacked my queen and unborn child. He must be punished,"

"There has to be another way, Caden. Why can't we talk to him?"

"I'm sorry, my lady, but the man is refusing to speak to anyone. No matter what we say or do, he is not budging." Jamie added, causing Merida to become more distressed.

Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, Caden replied, "Merida, let me handle this. You are in no state to handle such matter, especially for the health of our child. I cannot lose you or our child, and I must have his life. One way or another, I must have it."

Caden started to follow Jamie, when Merida said something that stopped him in his track.

"If you do this, I will never forgive you. If you do this, I will leave you, and I will go as far away as my feet will take me. I refuse to be a part of this, and you will not and cannot make me be a part of this."

Caden turned back to Merida, then turned back to Jamie and asked him to leave the room. Once they were alone again, Caden looked at his wife and said, "Tell me you did not say that."

Merida crossed her arms over her chest, and answered, "Yes, and I meant it. I refuse to associate myself with a man who's kind to those who have no place to go, and yet is perfectly fine with killing people for no apparent reason."

"There is a reason for taking his life, Merida...and that's because he almost took yours and our child. I do not want to go through that again,"

"And you think I do?!" Merida shouted, then closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Listen, I know you're doing this to protect me and our child, but this is not right. Taking another life when the man could be innocent and may have been forced into the attack? I refuse to be a part of it. My father would never kill someone from inside his kingdom, he would reason with them and exile them from the kingdom, never sentence them to the scaffold."

Caden moved toward Merida, taking her hands in his and pulling them to his heart. Pressing a kiss to them, Caden took a deep breath and looked at her. She could see not only the fierceness in her eyes...but also fear, and sadness. Stroking his thumbs over her knuckles, he said, "Is this how you truly feel?"

Merida nodded. "Then we'll talk to the man, together."

"What?"

"You heard me, Princess. We shall talk to him together, show him that we will not be shaken by the attack, and we'll do it together as a united front...as King and Queen."

Merida smiled, and leaned into his arms and held him close. "Thank you,"...


	18. Chapter 18: Hiatus, Please Read

Author Note

Please Read

Do Not Skip

I apologize to everyone for delaying in writing my stories, by at this moment and time, all stories and anything future will be on hiatus for the new few months. My reasoning behind this is that due to working two jobs and working on my master's, I hardly have any time to write, and I need the time to focus on my education and to try to get out of one job so that I only have one again. Money is tight, and I'm under a lot of stress from work and school, that when I get home, I crash.

I don't want to leave anyone hanging, so this is why I'm writing this note and it's important for everyone and to keep everyone in the loop. This doesn't mean that I stopped writing completely, as I do have some writing to still do, but right now, I can't post anything until either my master's is closer to completing, or when I leave my second job and get promoted in my current one.

I promise I will let everyone know when I'm back from hiatus, because I know I can't stay away for long, and I will let you know of how I will be posting new stories or chapters once I come back.

In the meantime, if you have any questions about the stories I've currently writing or in process of writing, or if you have any suggestions of what I should write next, please either send me a review or a PM, and I'll respond to you when I can.

I want to thank everyone for their support, and I promise I'll be back to writing soon.

Always, Tessa Anne


End file.
